This invention relates in general to the construction of vacuum treating chambers and, in particular, to a new and useful vacuum treating chamber particularly for coating articles with an evaporated substance which includes a pump connected to the chamber for evacuating the chamber and which also includes a support for a substance to be evaporated opposite a support for the article to be coated and a lining of an interior foil material which is connected electrically so that it can be heated.